The disclosed embodiments relate to a commissioning device and methods for outputting piece goods and in particular, a commissioning device and methods for outputting medicinal packages from storage.
In many medical treatment settings, it is desirable to provide a commissioning device that uses storage shafts and that can also store and output medicinal packages that are not compatible with storage shafts, or that have a much lower output frequency than that of medicinal packages stored in the storage shafts.